Ojos Carmesí
by Estrella Taishoxd
Summary: Brandy DarkBlack, odia su vida de vampira, y para ella ser princesa es un trabajo muy pesado, y sus padres le imponian nuevas leccion de vampireza cada dia que pasaba, pero ella queria arriesgarse, y con arriesgarse me refiero a enamorarse de un mortal, le resultar como ella quiere o sus padres les desaprobaran lo que hace
1. Prologo

**Para aquella que se acuerda de mi tercer fic cuando empece a escribir pues nuevamente va estar escrito... Ya veran como lo voy a volver a subir, a la que le gusta deje review**

**Besos**

**Estrella Ramirez**

* * *

Ojos Carmesi

Prologo

Ser una vampireza no es tan genial como de verdad lo pensaba, mis padres los nuevos reyes de mi clan no hacian mas que ponerme deberes, pero claro ser princesa es interesante, decia mi padre constantemente pero yo no le veo lo interesante, no solo eso pero esta vez pasar de limite al ponerme un esposo de mi mismo status o prometido aburrido, a mis cortos 16 años de edad, ser princesa era pesado, todos los dias era una nueva leccion de como ser una princesa vampiro, para nada mi fuerte, yo queria arriesgarme, ver de vez en cuando el mundo mortal, pero siempre estaba cerrado y tenia guardias, no podia salir

Ademas de eso no soporto la idea de estar comprometida con alguien que no conozco, segun la tradicion en mi clan no es bueno que conozca al prometido antes de la boda es justo el dia de la boda, aburrido, pero de todas formas yo ya le conocia, los reyes del clan donde el esta son amigos de mi padres, segun mis padres

Suerte que ahora la puerta que cruza con el mundo mortal no estaba con guardias asi que podia ir por comida y venir, aunque no se verdad las tabletas de sangre que tienen aqui no sacian mi sangre por completo, y una vez estar alli usar el poder que tengo poder convertirme en una humana y hacerme pasar por una corriente, pero es que su ropa no me gusta es muy simple y nada comparada a la mia, siglo XX pero seguia siendo muy genial, pero aun asi yo la odiaba

Pero era la oportunidad perfecta de decirle a mis padres lo que pensaba, desde que son los reyes del clan DarkBlack, creci siempre bajo sus reglas, pero esto no podia seguir asi, despues de 16 años de miles de lecciones vampirezcas, y algunas me servian de algo, para mi suerte cuando me converti en una mortal mi ropa cambio drasticamente eso era lo que odiaba, pero no puedo hacer mas nada

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado orque a esto le digo yo el regreso de mi mejor fic, Yo amo este fic, antes una querida amiga escritora me ayudaba pero no me ayuda ahora por unos problemas que pasaron y pues como ven es y sigue siendo mi colega escritora, pero he mejorado un poco **

**¡Saludos!**

**Estrella Ramirez **


	2. Mi aburrida Vida

Ojos Carmesí

Capitulo 1

Brandy Pov'

Mi vida de princesa tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, amo sus ventajas ya que puedo hacer lo que se me guste, o lo que se me antoje ya que mi inmortalidad me deje hacer lo que quiera, mi desventaja es la sangre solo la bebo de una tableta, pero me debilito rapido no lo soporto, pero casi siempre a escondidas me voy al mundo mortal para darle la satisfaccion a mi sed de sangre mortal, mis padres dicen que son las mejores, pero que yo no puedo tomarla porque para mi puede llegar peligroso porque se me puede hacer una adiccion pero yo no les hago caso

Ser yo a veces no es tan malo, lo unico malo de todo esto es que tienes que adaptarte a las leyes que te dan cuando mucho y cuando no que interesa, y mas adaptarte a la vida ridicula que siempre posees si la quieres claro, si no la quieres no tienes otro modo de deshacerte de ella y eso es mas que obvio

Hoy tenia pensado salir al mundo humano sin que mis padres se dieran de cuenta, y para mi suerte la puerta esta vez no tenia guardias, si que estaba de suerte, una de mis leciones las que mas tomaba en cuenta y sabia que me servirian de algo eran casi muchas pero mi favorita era convertirme en humana, mis instintos vampiros aun los tengo solo que mi ropa cambio muy rapido, sali ante de que me vieran, ya que no queria ser vista

Si mis padres se enteraban que me fui al mundo mortal pero no me interesa, porque a ellos jamas les importo lo que yo pensara o quisiera hacer porque les importa ahora, lo que me dio rabia fue ver a Dimitry mi supuesto "Prometido" yo no lo clasificaria como eso el es solo mi amigo, y nos llevamos muy bien pero no tanto como para ser su esposa, el es mi unico amigo en el mundo vampiro, nuestros padres tienen en mismo cargo pero en diferentes clanes, ya que cada familia se divide en clanes, pero nunca le entendi

-Pero tu que haces aqui.-me preguntaron pero no queria pensar que era uno de los guardias reales que me preguntaba eso

-Dimitry que haces aqui, vete si mis padres ven que me voy al mundo mortal me matarian.-le dije pues sabia que esa voz masculina y que a la vez era muy sensual era de dimitry

-Que coincidencia porque yo tambien.-solo vete y dejame en paz solo quiero esta vez en mi unica oportunidad

Claro que despues de que el me insistiera mucho de que nos fueramos juntos le dije que si, el siempre es tierno y mucho pero no puedo superar que no me gusta, yo solo quiero enamorarme de un humano, romper reglas, mis abuelos impusieron reglas tontas, pero ellos ahora estan no se donde y no me importa, ademas yo quiero hacer lo que me venga en gana, solo que no se porque cumplirlas, ademas yo siento que no puedo enamorarme de alguien de mi misma raza, no me gusta, muchas de las hijas de los amigos de mis padres son muy tontas y superficiales y obviamente esa no es mi vida, ella se enamoran de los que seran sus prometidos aunque no deban conocerles ya les conocen, y asi es ahora ya que mis padres, los reyes en el mundo vampiro lo impusieron de ese modo, no se porque pero asi es

Tal vez suene tonto pero es asi, asi que no me interesa, solo quiero saber que porque mis padres no me permiten enamorarme de un humano, pero segun ellos que es peligroso que venga aqui, ya que es humano y los demas vampiros se enloquecerian al sentir el olor de su sangre, es que claro quien no enloqueceria con su sangre hasta yo lo haria, pero me debo controlar al enamorarme del afortunado humano, aunque no me importa quien sea solo que sea un humano cualquiera pero un humano

Tal vez y mis padres tienen razon yo no hago bien, pero es que no puedo vivir acorde a sus leyes, y es lo que no me gusta, ajustarme a sus leyes, para mi era aburrido, y para muchos principes o princesas, para los que eran como yo les parecia aburrido entre ese grupo estaba Dimitry, mi amigo desde la infancia, el unico que tengo, porque de niña, los demas principes o princesas solian decirme rara o anormal, pero nunca se detuvieron hasta que ahora que saben que soy alguien con poder, se disculparon conmigo, porque solo los reyes de un solo clan pueden o son los reyes del mundo vampiro, y eso es mi clan ha pasado de generacion en generacion, segun mis padres y que eso tiene que seguir como lo es la tradicion, pero yo no se si seguirla o no, a veces era un poco aburrida, pero aun asi, tendria que hacerlo, pero ellos dicen que cuando cumpla los 22 años de edad osea que para ello falta mucho, porque apenas tengo 16 años

No creo sobrevivir tanto tiempo si apenas puedo, cargar con mis labores, de princesa menos voy a poder cargar con un mundo completo bajos mis pies, sin decir que puedo o llegue hacer lo que se alla de venir en gana, pero eso si solo no tenga a mis padres sobre mis hombros diciendome que hacer o que nuevas leyes debo implantar todas esas cosas, mucho trabajo y iba a tener tal vez menos tiempo para divertirme como siempre lo hago, digamos que a pesar de ser princesa vampiro hago lo que se me venga en gana, pero asi era mis padres nunca me decian nada pero me daba igual porque jamas los escuchaba y por eh aqui mi razon de como era siempre


	3. Es mi vida asi que yo decido sobre ella

Ojos Carmesi

Capitulo 2

Despues de ir al mundo mortal, no crei que me enamoraria de un humano, pero sabia que era un delito si no era vampiro no podia estar con el, pero hay posibilidad del ser o no ser un vampiro, es convirtiendolo en un vampiro o dejarlo asi, como es un simple mortal, pero siempre que lo vi en mi visita al mundo mortal me empezo a interesar, es igual a mi no le gustaban las ordenes y mucho menos que se las ordenen, pero esta la diferencia que somos polos opuestos, estamos tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca, pero mis padres no me lo permitirian y eso yo lo sabia desde hace mucho, a la final tal vez un choque casual nos dirigimos las miradas, pero ni una sola palabra, con nuestro mirar nos dijimos todo lo necesario

Despues de ello me aleje, y Dimitry sabia donde buscarme para regresar juntos a nuestros clanes, pero a mi me regañarian de que era segura mi padre me permitia todo pero mi madre ella no mucho si le decia que me fui al mundo mortal, mi eternidad posiblemente llegaria hasta ese punto la verdad es que no se de que se queja, ella una vez fue una adolescente vampira ella tambien corrio muchos riesgos, que me deje a mi vivir los mios, mis propios riesgos, llegue a mi clan y lo menos que vi fue a mis padres asi que llegue a mi habitacion como que nada hubiera pasado

-Jovencita donde estabas.-esa era mi madre a ella nunca le gusto que yo andara por hay sola sin nadie o sin compañia de mis guardaespaldas

-Si madre ¿Sucede algo?.-le pregunto trate de hacerme la que no habia salido de aqui

-No te hagas la inocente y dinos ¿Donde estabas?.-me dijo la verdad estaba molesta

-Donde voy a estar tal vez en los clanes vecinos o peor aun en mundo mortal.-le dije es que a vece mi madre me saca de mis casillas asi que mejor ahora que nunca

-Y porque una princesa como tu estaba en el mundo mortal.-porque mas sera y aun te lo preguntas

-Por que mas estaria hay, madre esas cosas que me das para establecer mi sangre no me bastan, al menos se que yo puedo controlarme en beber sangre humana.-al menos le digo la verdad antes de que fuera peor

-Haz lo que quieras.-dijo se fue pero mi papa no le siguio se quedo aqui y el que esperaba sermonearme como lo acaba de hacer mi madre

No le hice caso solo me coloque mis mejores vestimentas y salimos, segun mi madre hoy era la presentacion de mi prometido y no puedo faltar, asi que tenia que quedarme alli sin protestar y sin nada, y asi lo hice cause la mejor impresion posible lo que no me imagine era lo siguiente ver a mi prometido, la ver aun no lo puedo creer

Mi madre de que estaba loca lo estaba, pero ponerme de ponerme de prometido a Nathaniel, no lo conocia pero no me agrada, era un presumido para ser mi novio o mi prometido, lo conozco desde ya, su hermana sin conocerme me odia, ero donde queda el ojigrises que conoci el lo vale, es como yo, pero lo dije antes solo polos opuestos, en el echo el es un simple mortal, y yo una chica que no tiene piedad de nada una vampira, corre en mis venas, sangre de un asesino


	4. Realidad

Ojos Carmesi

Capitulo 3

Yo aun estaba atonita con la noticia como me podia pasar yo me imaginaba una vida casada y mucho menos al lado de quien odio ese chico muchas veces se me insinuo pero yo ni pendiente y su hermana la rubia oxigenada siempre me molestaba estaba molesta porque mi familia ocupaba el lugar que su familia por derecho tiene que ocupar pero ella era tonta, siempre era lo mismo mi familia ah reinado de generacion en generacion lo van a dejar asi por el capricho de una nena malcriada no es ni lo justo esa familia no merece el respeto de un mundo completo no lo merece

-Brandy DarkBlack, como estas querida.-ese era Nathaniel era insoportable verlo y mas si es mi prometido

-Nathaniel Stanwood veo que nunca cambias primero detesto que me digas querida esa palabra que salga de tu asquerosa boca me repugna por completo y en segunda vez que solo soy tu prometida pero puedo hacer que las cosas cambien.-le dije y le tiempo para responder y no estaba del todo feliz muchos chicos de clanes distintos harian lo que fuera por ser mi prometidos y protegerme de este egocentrico

-No puedes hacer nada Brandy tengo la absoluta confianza de tus padres y creo que me creen mas a mi que a su propia hija y aun asi tus ofensas no me dañan espero que estes feliz con lo poco que tienes de solteria porque no durara mucho si eso crees.-me dijo fue increible ver como era de antipatico lo odiaba y por ello no lo amaria jamas pero ates de irse me planto un beso muy apasionado en mis labios yo queria vomitar pero por no ser mala fingi que lo amo aunque no sea asi

-Bueno gracias por el consejo querido.-fingi y aun asi le correspondi al beso, besaba tan bien pero aun asi no me gustaria tener que ser su esposa pero fingir es fingir, pero aun asi yo lo odio a el y a su hermana pero no creo que eso me detenga a amarlo del odio al amor hay un solo paso y eso lo se desde que tengo la vida eterna osea desde siempre

El se fue y yo segui mi camino luego de eso me cruce con su hermana como era costumbre si me la cruzaba era para que me fastidiar solo eso porque no era por mas nada pero decidi hacer como que si jamas me la cruce, y me fui a mi clan vi a todos mis amigos y familiares yo de verdad odiaba fingir ahora con que cara veria a Castiel, despues de esto sabia que lo tenia que discutir con mi padre no se vale no me lo consultaron lo hicieron si mi opinion

-Padre podemos hablar un momento a solas.-tuve que decirle pero la asistencia de Melody aqui no me agradaba para nada

-Si hija dime.-fue hay cuando procese a hablar tranquila y calmada mente posible luego empece a alzar la voz

-Papa anula ese compromiso que tengo con Nathaniel de verdad no me quiero casar con el ni con ningun chico de otro clan a mi me gusta... Me gusta un humano.-no puede ser le dije que me gusta un humano, yo no me habia dado de cuenta de mis palabras

-Sabes nuestras leyes Brandy sabes lo prohibido que es de enamorarse de un humano.-me empezo a gritar y yo le resople

-Y eso desde cuando te importa desde cuando te importo a mama la dejas sola por estar con tus amantes y en la misma casa mama esta harta de eso desde cuando te importamos nosotras.-le grite todo lo que sabia y no le gusto nada

-Quien eres para decir eso.-se empezo como que a mirarme amenazadora mente

-Con el mismo derecho que tu tienes para decirme que o sacar en mi propio rostro las leyes de nuestro mundo yo las se y aun asi no las cumplo.-le dije y sali de alli dando un portazo esa conversacion no dio resultado

No se como o porque se me salio decirle que me enamore de un humano luego de eso mama escucho la conversacion y yo simplemente le respondi que no queria hablar de ello, y me fui a mi alcoba luego me cambie y vi que el portal no tenia guardias y me desapareci de mi casa y me fui al mundo normal donde tengo muchos amigos incluso el chico que de verdad me enamore, pero ya no tenia cara para verlo y le conte la verdad de mi y le dije que no lo podia ver mas que no me es permitido, mi mundo no me lo permite y me fui corriendo de alli a un lugar alejado donde no lo pudiera ver

-Brandy porque huyes no entiendo.-me habia seguido yo simplemente no podia verlo a los ojos y eso es verdad

-Castiel soy un monstruo no lo puedo evitar odio dañar a un humano, antes lo hacia por diversion pero siento tu no creo poder resistir.-le dije y me fui a donde se encontraba el portal de mi mundo y entre rapido antes de que el me alcanzara luego no me pudo encontrar

No lo queria lastimar ya a partir de ahora no lo puedo visitar ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, por eso prefiero quedarme en mi mundo al lado del que seria mi prometido para la eternidad porque dudo demasiado de que sea capaz de que alguien nos mate a el o a mi somos eternos por algo el nombre de vampiros, por algo es que somos y vivimos para siempre mientras yo sufro por el humano al que amo y me caso con el ser que mas repugno en este mundo creo que ya esto destrozada


	5. La Decisión

Ojos Carmesí

Capitulo 5

No tengo nada en contra de mi madre ni nada de ese matrimonio que ella planeo para mi estoy en contra de mi padre ya que despues de todo lo que mi madre hizo para que ese matrimonio funcionase y claro que mi madre le dio a su primer hijo y esta esperando el segundo, pero mi madre no ha querido decirle a mi padre porque sus acciones dia tras dia han ido decepcionando a mi madre si por ella fuera ya lo hubiera dejado pero dejaria en juego de que cualquier tonta llegara y ocupara su lugar y su corona.

Yo no iba a permitir eso mucho menos iba a dejar que las amantesde mi padre la hicieran menos, ellas no iban hacer menos a su reina y a su futura reina las conocia a todas y sabia cuan arpias llegaban a ser. Ellas al casarse con mi padre no iban a lograd ni en decadas lo que mi madre ha logrado en siglos y de que ellas no logren nada era mi deber como la futura reina.

— En algun momento Magdalena se cansara de las miles de aventuras que tiene Jace, entonces su corona sera mia. — Esa era Melody hablando con chicas que en siglos pasados estuvieron con mi padre pero que luego formaron sus propios clanes con otros hombres.

— Y que te hace pensar que la reina te cedera su corona tan facil, deberias tener en claro que despues de ella estoy yo. Y tengo mas derecho a esa corona luego de que me case ya que no falta poco para ello. — Interrumpi yo su entretenida conversacion con las demas a las cuales no le importaban en lo absoluto los planes de Melody.

— Pronto se ira y tu chiquita te iras con ella. — Dijo riendo, no me gusto su actitud asi que solo le di una leve bofetada

— Ya quisieras verme fuera de aqui pero como reina perdurare, y la unica forma en la que consigas mi corona o en todo caso la corona de mi madre, seria matandonos. Te sere sincera aunque seas reina ni en 10 decadas lograras lo que mi madre ha logrado en siglos, lograr que este mundo la quiera y la respete como su reina. No se de donde sacaste tan absurda idea o no se porque mi padre metio esa idea en tu cabeza pero creeme no funcionara. —Dije mientras me iba y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

Romperia toda ilusion que tenga Melody con ser reina y lograre de cualquier manera que el matrimonio de mis padres se arregle. Ya que es por ellos que el menor de mis problemas ha sido mi matrimonio con Nathaniel despues de todo el es un buen chico y el mejor novio de todos, aun no llegaba amarle pero si habia llegado a quererle. Y me habia acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de su hermana, estaba casi segura que mi clan cabecilla en el mundo vampiro perduraria como siempre ha sido. Yo no iba a negar que todavia no me hacia a la idea pero bueno algo era algo y lo importante era que terminaria por adaptarme a la idea de que me iba a casar en un par de mese pero sabia que seria por amor y nada mas que por eso.

Y hablando del rey de roma, estaba segura que Nathaniel se habia aparecido solo a proposito no importaba porque pero estaba segura de que el me amaba lo habia hecho desde el primer momento que supo que yo iba ser su reina como tambien su esposa. yo exaspere al saber aquello pero no me importo ya que fue un caso completamente diferente,Era mi adolescencia la que ponia en riesgo. Pero tenia personas mas que todo un par de mujeres detras de mi corona y no seria justo que eso sucediera, mi corona esta en un lugar muy alto y ser reina es lo que mas habia deseado desde que era una pequeña niña.

— Hola preciosa no espere encontrarte por aqui, pense que estabas con tu madre. — Nathaniel siempre habia tratado de sorprenderme queria ser mejor novio queria demostrarme que yo podia ser mejor que muchas de sus ex novias y esas cosas pero en realidad yo no espero nada de el, solo que sepa gobernar a mi lado ya que despues de mi ascenso el ocupara el lugar de mi padre. Nada mas pedia que fuera bueno gobernando.

— Estuve con ella pero tuvo que hacer algo mas importante a el clan vecino, y yo me fui y estuve escuchando la casta pero nada interesante conversacion de Melody. Puedes creer que me quiere quitar mi corona, te imaginas que suceda yo me muero si mi pueblo es gobernado por esa loca acabaria con todo en menos de una decada. — Dijo mientras fingia sentirme afligida al respecto del tema. Era muy buena actuando pero eso no quitaba que Nathaniel era veloz y robar un beso de mis labios cosa que me encanto.

— Ella sabe perfectamente que no puede hacer eso porque ambas coronas tanto la de tu madre como la de tu padre, pasaran a ser nuestras en dos meses. — Sonrio y me miro con ternura, nunca habia estado mas enamorada que esa vez que conoci a Castiel pero el era humano y lo nuestro no duraria tanto. En cambio Nathaniel era perfecto todo lo que yo pedia en un chico, no podia pedir mas nada que no fuera el y eso era obvio.

Desde lo lejos pude sentir la presencia de Melody nos había seguido a mi y a Nathaniel, para ella escuchar que Nathaniel va ser el que reine conmigo después de la boca no dudaria ni dos veces en sacarme de la competencia para una híbrido como ella no había nada mejor que ser parte de un clan monarca o así la educo la mama de verdad que lo que haga Melody ya me tenia muy sin cuidado, yo llegue a conocer a la madre de Melody. Y ella decía que ella no había educado de esa forma a Melody tenia una manera muy distinta a ver las cosas, al menos me di cuenta de que al menos su madre era alguien para confiar. Nada se podía esperar de un híbrido y eso yo lo sabia lo he sabido durante 16 mil largos siglos.

Mi madre para mi siempre fue alguien importante y mi hermano lo es aun mas ya que después de mi el sera el siguiente rey, aunque con los hombres era diferentes a ellos no les obligaban a casarse pues ellos no necesitaban de un papel donde decía que para ser un rey tenían que estar casados. Pero bueno algún día cambiare esa ley ya que es mucha la desigualdad de un genero.

— No nigues que este hijo no es tuyo, porque durante casi 20 siglos con el único maldito que estuve fue contigo. — Me encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la casa real del clan DarkBlack, cuando unos gritos sumamente conocidos para mi se escuchaban en una de las muchas habitaciones de ese pasillo, me asome ya que eltonto que se había metido allí había dejado la puerta semi abierta.

— Y como se yo que no me engañaste y me quieres venir a garchar a mi el crio , porque soy tu esposo y tu rey. — Dios mio pero si eran mis padres los que discutían, tal parece que mi mama había sacado el valor de decirle a mi padre lo de el hijo menor que iban a tener. Pero esa conversación no parecía ir por un buen camino desde mi punto de vista

Me aleje de allí antes de que mi madre captase mi presencia era preferible que ni notaran que yo había escuchado sus discusión, lo menos que quería era preocupar a mi madre sin motivo alguno. Me fui a mi habitación y espere a que mi madre fuera a allá porque estaba casi segura de queme preguntaría que como me fue con Nathaniel, ella sabia y aprobaba mi relación con pues ya había sido tanto que la ley que tenían mis abuelos había sido demolida, pues mi madre como la mejor soberana que tenia el mundo subterráneo nunca imagine que mi madre cambiara la cosa luego de la muerte de mi abuelo y la desaparición de mi abuela.


End file.
